


The Writer's Room

by Satine89



Series: Snickerdoodles and Icicles [2]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine89/pseuds/Satine89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a joke, of course! ...wasn't it?</p>
<p>Takes place April 1, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writer's Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on bringing over all of my old Daily Show RPF works from LiveJournal, and this was one of the first ones in what I like to call "Largo's Weird Crack-Pairing Universe". It's a very simple fic, and I quite like it. The prompt for this one was 'awkward situations', and it's heavily based on an episode of TDS that aired in late March 2011. I would link it, but the story goes over the general gist of the episode well enough.

_Timeline: April 1, 2011._

Larry Wilmore and Kristen Schaal hadn't really talked since their last bit on The Daily Show together, where they mutually agreed to have sex. As part of a joke, of course! Of course. That's why they hadn't said anything - because they were very aware of how joking the whole thing was, and didn't want the other to think they were a lovesick idiot by bringing it up! Or by bringing up anything at all!

But they did have to occupy the same room, occasionally. Like while writing. Thankfully, most of the time, they weren't alone. Aasif, for one, practically lived in the writer's room. John Oliver spent a decent amount of time inside its walls as well, only leaving to field phone calls from two very distinct, very different men. Stephen showed up every once in a while, usually to steal some snacks and act like he was never there. (Jon always knew.)

In any case, Kristen and Larry were relieved that they weren't the only people in the writer's room today. They were joined by a frustrated Wyatt, an oddly silent Oliver, and a giggly Olivia. Olivia leaned over John's shoulder, watching him write out something; Wyatt glared at his own work.

Larry glanced up towards Kristen at the other end of the table. Her curls spilled over her face, a small smile on her plump lips. He looked away quickly.

Kristen's wide eyes darted over towards Larry's end of the table. He looked so relaxed and refined, his small glasses framing his face well. She, hesitantly, stared back at her paper.

And so on, and so forth. Wyatt stormed out of the room. No one else noticed or cared. Olivia let out the occasional giggle before also taking leave of the room. John continued writing in silence.

At one point, after a few hours of silence, Kristen met Larry's eyes. They both looked away extremely quickly, Kristen unable to conceal the light blush on her face, Larry's eyes swiveling around in their sockets in a desperate cover up.

Silence.

"...oh for God's sake," John finally spat out, standing up, glaring at both of them. "You two like each other! GO!"

And he left the room.

Kristen and Larry stared at each other for a few seconds, both wearing the same frightened look.

"...That was awkward," Larry finally offered.

"A little bit," Kristen replied.

"...Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while. I was just -"

"Afraid?" Kristen offered, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Yeah."

Kristen smiled a bit, despite feeling as awkwardly as she did. But she couldn't let the awkwardness of it all control her anymore. John was right, even though he'd been tremendously stupid.

"I was too."


End file.
